


Love Yourself

by Anonymous



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Self-cest, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maddie's always wanted a twin, even back when her brother was alive, but when a girl who looks just like her shows up out of the blue, she finds that those old wishes were pushed aside, made way for a different set of desires:A method of giving new meaning to the phrase 'Go fuck yourself.'Written for Femmeslash February.
Relationships: Madison Russell/Eleven | Jane Hopper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Love Yourself

El gasped as her back hit the bed, springs creaking under the force of the bounce, as her ‘twin’ crawled onto the bed with her. Both girls were entirely nude, hands wandering the breadth of each other’s bodies, exploring and pawing at every inch of skin, at every feature of the other’s bodies.

Maddie looked into El’s eyes, the brown orbs watery just from the pleasure alone, as she slipped two fingers into her doppelganger’s dripping wet snatch. El gasped for air like a fish out of water, and Maddie took that time to lock lips with her otherworldly double, slipping her tongue past El’s defenses.

Maddie reached around to the back of El’s head, grasping her hair with one hand, as the other continued pumping in and out of El’s moist pussy. And as she sat there, tongue slipping into the mouth of a girl who looked just like her, as said girl writhed in ecstasy as a direct result of her actions, Maddie began to wonder how it wound up like this.

It had all started innocuously enough. The biggest shock of recent years came from learning that monsters existed, that they were the size of buildings, and that most of them didn’t even register humans’ attempts to deal with them.

All of that might be tempered by the other discovery, however. The multiverse was real. And a version of ‘Maddie’ was responsible for showing that to them.

She’d shown up after Godzilla dealt the killing blow to Ghidorah, appearing at the bottom of a deep pit in the middle of nowhere in Indiana. Then, she’d wandered long enough for a kind doctor to pick her up and run a few non-invasive DNA tests, making the discovery that this girl who showed up was Madison Russell, currently shacked up with her dad at Monarch.

Only, Maddie was at Castle Bravo, so, that couldn’t have been her.

Thus, they went to investigate. When they arrived, they found a girl who looked _identical_ to Maddie, sitting there dressed like an 80s punk. It took some coaxing, but since Maddie had shown up, the girl had finally given her name. Eleven. Or, as she preferred to be called, El.

And, once they’d gotten a name, it had been a matter of figuring out where’d she’d come from. From the way El described things, she seemed to come from a world a little bit behind theirs, just going through the 80s, which explained the punk clothing, and the absolute wonder with which she looked at the smartphones, computers, and other stuff that would’ve been commonplace to a person raised in the 21st century.

Which left the obvious question of _how she ended up here._ The way El spoke was broken, stammering, full of words she’d tried to brute-force to mean other things, but from what they’d managed to piece together in the end, there was a giant monster, perhaps her world’s equivalent of a Titan, or something just similar in size and nothing else, that tried to get into her world through a gate. She’d closed the gate, but fell asleep, and when she woke up, she was outside, it was day, and none of her friends or family were there.

El had wandered for hours, before a kind older woman found her walking down the street, saw the dried blood around her nose and ears, and took her to a hospital. It was then that Monarch had been called in, and Mark and Maddie were called out to see it for themselves.

It was very, very odd. Like looking into a mirror, only your reflection was wearing something different, and the reflection could talk back. Yet, if it was strange for Maddie, who called this place home and was used to it, she couldn’t even _begin_ to imagine what it would be like for El.

There were some discussions as to what they would have to do with her. The possibility of putting her into the adoption system came up, but Mark immediately dashed that. The girl had his daughter’s face, which triggered similar protective instincts whenever he looked at El. From that very instant, the only option became taking El in.

El seemed to be grateful for that, if a bit wary. As a whole, she seemed to be like a cat who was slow to trust. The only person who she seemed even somewhat comfortable around was Maddie, and that was only because of the whole ‘sharing a face’ bit. Even during the ride back to Castle Bravo, well after the others had proved they weren’t trying to hurt her, El remained exclusively by Maddie’s side, shooting the others suspicious glances.

Something _bad_ had happened, Maddie could tell. Something that made El slow to trust. She couldn’t tell what, but El had baggage, maybe even worse than Maddie’s own.

How about that…

Once they’d gotten back to Castle Bravo, it was well after dark, late into the night, and even Maddie, who was always brimming with energy, found herself yawning.

With El being such a new arrival, and her not willing to bunk with anyone else, Maddie showed El to her own room, intending on getting a blanket pallet made in the floor.

As Maddie did so, El curiously looked around, at all the different pictures in the room. She found one of Maddie’s family from well before and tilted her head curiously.

“Where are they?” El innocently asked.

Maddie looked to her reflection, raising an eyebrow. “Who?”

El held the picture up, gesturing to Andrew and Emma.

“Oh… that’s…” Maddie took it from El gently. “That’s my mom, and brother …they’re gone now.” She swallowed, placing it back.

“…oh.” El quietly replied, slowly nodding. She knew that pain. She’d gained and lost a mother in the span of the same day, after all.

“It’s okay…” Maddie muttered. “Right, we should get to sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

El tilted her head. “Big day?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna show you around here, introduce you to everybody.” Maddie explained. “Plus, Godzilla.”

El recoiled. “God-Zilla?”

“Oh…” Maddie chuckled. “You are gonna _love_ this.”

That had only been the first day. After that, El slowly began to adjust to things in Castle Bravo. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t puzzle out a way to get back home, only a way to look in on her friends. It was tough going, at first, but she could make it through it.

El had people there, ready to help her. Like Maddie. They didn’t start out as friends as first, but they shared a face, that had to count for something. Slowly, Maddie brought El up to speed about everything, about the modern world, history, technology.

To El, it had felt like moving on. She didn’t want to move on. They were her friends, back home, she had to find a way back.

But, as the weeks passed, and as El looked in on Mike one time, her worst fears had become reality. He’d moved on. El couldn’t recall any details of the floozy he’d decided to pair off with, only that the two were making out like El had once imagined herself doing with Mike.

He was supposed to have been hers… but no more. Good. For him. He’d waited a year, he shouldn’t have to wait for her any longer…

El had cried, that night. And during all of it, Maddie was there, telling her it would’ve been fine.

Things continued from there as normal, until it all came to a head one night. Mark had left to do a checkup on another outpost, leaving Maddie and El to their own devices. The two were just going to settle in for some pizza, watching whatever they could find on the television.

Halfway through _Titanic,_ El yawned, leaning against Maddie.

Maddie looked over to El, about to tell her to just go to bed, when she stopped. El was looking back, her hair ruffled and her features still painted with the makeup they’d done earlier for fun.

Maddie stared at El and gulped. “…El?”

El tilted her head innocently, wide doe eyes staring deep into Maddie’s soul. “Yes?”

“…Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“…” El looked shocked, dumbfounded at the inquiry, and for a moment, Maddie thought she might’ve gone too far, before her doppelganger slowly reached up to Maddie’s face.

El gently caressed the curves of Maddie’s face, before going in. It wasn’t like that first kiss she had with Mike, quick, fleeting, and engaged by him. This was slow, soft and gentle, and while Maddie had been the one to ask the question, El engaged the kiss proper.

Their lips did not crash against each other. Their tongues did not fight for dominance. Rather, their lips slowly hugged each other, embracing like two lovers on a dance floor, and their tongues did the same, wrapping around each other, tangling gently.

El was the first to pull back, blinking silently as she slowly breathed. “That was…” She began.

“…nice.” Maddie finished; her cheeks tinted pink.

El smiled just slightly. “Very nice.”

“…can I kiss you again?” Maddie asked, and El grinned widely, both going back in for round two. This time, it slowly morphed, as Maddie’s hands began to wander El’s clothed body, feeling every curve, every freckle, every mole she could find. Maddie pulled back, taking a breath. “El… I want to go further.”

El tilted her head. “Further?”

“…let me show you.” Maddie whispered, leaning in to slip her hand down the front of El’s pants. The other girl’s eyes widened in surprise, but the moment Maddie’s hand made contact with her special spot, El felt a shiver run up her body, and she leaned into Maddie, as her fingers began to rub around, playing with the little nub at the end.

“Mmm… ah…” El moaned quietly, as with each motion, Maddie lit her up. “Clothes… clothes off.” She didn’t know what _entirely_ was going down, only that she wanted it to keep going, and that for that to happen, the clothes needed to come off.

Maddie accommodatingly flew into action, slipping off her sweatpants and underwear in one swift motion, as she pulled her t shirt over her head. El mirrored Maddie’s movements, doing the same. Unless you were privy to the differences to the two, you would be forgiven for assuming they were twins. They had the same hair, the same freckles, the same birthmarks all in the same places.

They both were even the same age.

The two sat there on the couch, looking at each other for the longest time. Their eyes ran up and down each other, and though the temperature of the room was 65 degrees, it felt like they were standing out in the summer sun.

El reached out first, placing her hand against Maddie’s chest, feeling her heartbeat and the head blazing underneath her skin. She licked her lips, about to go in again. When her lips fell against Maddie’s once more, she began to run her hand along the other’s skin, feeling the sweat beads welling up on Maddie’s surface.

Maddie moaned, and El’s hand began to wander down, about to replicate what Maddie had done to her, when Maddie stopped.

“Wait…” Maddie told El, getting to her feet, pulling her duplicate up. “Not here…”

Maddie kept her lips and hands intertwined with El’s, their bodies pressed together, as she led the other girl into the bedroom. Kicking the door shut, Maddie broke the kiss, and pushed El down onto the bed. Not enough to hurt, just enough to surprise.

And so, we’ve come full circle.

Maddie kept her two fingers pumping in and out, cradling El’s head in her other hand, as El spasm and writhed. Even disregarding the fact that El was technically herself (and all the narcissistic implications that held) it was very, _very_ hot seeing this pretty girl moaning, twitching with uncontainable pleasure, knowing that _she_ was the one responsible for it.

El’s arms locked around Maddie, and Maddie could feel El’s hands tightening. She knew what was coming, but she wasn’t done yet.

Maddie pulled her fingers out, and El whimpered, trying to grind herself back onto her doppelganger’s knuckles.

“W-Why…” El’s legs twitched, still feeling the phantom sensations.

“It’s my turn now.” Maddie stated, pulling back from El slightly, pushing the other girl’s head down to Maddie’s moist entrance. “Lick.” She instructed.

El blinked. “What?”

“You have a tongue.” Maddie told her, “Use it.”

El nodded, pulling herself closer to Maddie’s entrance. With one swipe of her tongue, El could taste the saltiness of the sweat and juice that Maddie was leaking, and licked her lips. Trying to soak it all up, El made several passes, and each time, Maddie’s legs spasm, the springs on the mattress creaking as her limbs pressed into the material.

As El listened to Maddie’s moans, the own wetness in her lower body grew, and suddenly, she got an idea. After one last swipe over Maddie’s entrance, El plunged her tongue into Maddie’s hot core, pushing past the folds.

“OH!” Maddie moaned, and El laughed, only serving to heighten the effect.

El flicked her tongue around inside, making all sorts of motions. Circles, serpentines, squares, triangles… at one point, El even wrote a little message.

‘011 WAS HERE FIRST.’ Something nobody but her would ever know, but it did put a smile on El’s face to know she was essentially ‘marking’ Maddie as hers.

“Mmm… El…” Maddie breathed. “El, stop!” She commanded, pulling away.

El looked up, worried that she’d done something wrong.

“Sit up.” Maddie guided her. She repositioned them both, angling so both their pussies were right across from the other. She looked into El’s waiting gaze, and smiled, pressing into her.

The two girls threw their arms around each other, squeezing tightly as they moved, rubbing and grinding against each other.

“Maddie…” El breathed. “I… I…”

“Say it…” Maddie huskily commanded.

“I love you.”

Maddie smiled, pressing her lips to El’s again, as both kept the motions up. With each strike, both felt shocks running through their nerves, their muscles tightening as they kept on.

Before long, they were starting to reach the precipice. El was the first to fall over the proverbial edge, as with one last grind against Maddie’s pussy, she could feel hers tighten, and her eyes screwed shut, her embrace on Maddie tightening like she was holding onto a life preserver.

“M-Maddie!” El screamed in delight as her entire body quaked with pleasure.

Watching the sight alone was enough to push Maddie over the edge as well, and soon, her own embrace around El tightened.

“EL!” Maddie moaned, locking her arms around her ‘twin’ in much the same way, worrying for a moment that she might draw blood or otherwise hurt El.

But, as all couples tended to do, the two slowly fell from the orgasm-induced high, and flopped over onto their sides, keeping a tight hold on each other as they lay there, breathing heavily.

“Is… is this narci- narcis…” El tried to sound out, furrowing her brow.

Maddie laughed. “Narcissism?”

El nodded. “Is this narcissism?” She asked, looking into Maddie’s eyes.

“…no.” Maddie answered. “Narcissism never felt so good.”


End file.
